Sans/Underfell Ink
Aliases: Fallen Ink, Piston, Jet Black, Eosin X * Relatives: Aurelia (Creator), Ink Sans (possible Brother) Ink!Fell Papyrus (Brother) Ink!Fell Gaster (Father/Original DNA) * Affiliation: Destroyer and Executioner of Anomalities * Marital Status: Single * Agression:100/100 * ATK: 960 * DEF: 3 * HP: ??? * Height: 6'2" * Weight: Not confirmed * Eye color: Red pupils (when calm), Neon Red (In battle) * Voice: Enter link(Warning: Explicit/Language!) * Theme song: Enter link Fell! Ink Sans was created during the original Ink Sans' recent events of being emotionless and ﻿distant among other AUs he protects. He mostly roams around universes with "Errors" or anomalies in them, but rarely seen by anyone. Appearance Fell! Ink Sans is very much Ink Sans but with a mix of other Fell AU Sanses such as Underfell Sans. His facial features are scratch marks which he had gotten from fighting characters in the Multi-Verse (including Ink himself). He wears the same clothes as Ink but with a torn red-fainted scarf. Black sleeveless leather jacket with the same work belt around his chest like the original Ink. Red arm sleeves with a neon-red color contrasting down and black leather fingerless gloves. Fell Sans' jacket wrapped around his waist and the same shorts as his. He has an black (or red) ink blot on his right cheek. Powers and abilities Fell! Ink can manipulate Ink Blasters and bones, to a much higher degree than his InkTale counterpart. He can also paint any Sans, whenever he paints a Fell character though, the skeleton's stats are doubled, so he normally paints characters Related to UnderFell. He can paint other characters, however it is quite difficult for him. He also has Extreme Physical strength, and the ability to teleport. He can also fly by summoning a Blaster and attaching it to his back. Personality He is very brutal and careless when it comes to treating others, Especially towards Fresh Sans and Nightmare Sans, which he really hates. Relationships Fell Error Sans They are Cold Hard enemies, not frenemies, causing them to hate each other. Fell Error has also tortured Fell!Ink Frisk, causing Fell! Ink Sans to hate him even more. Ink Sans Ink Sans was responsible for why Fell! Ink has his scar. Mr. Error TBA Fresh Sans Fell! Ink despises him. Nightmare!Sans Fell! Ink despises him. Underfell! Ink Frisk It is only known that he cares about them deeply, whether in a romantic or Non-Romantic way. Seeing as he was Boiling with rage when Fell! Error Sans tortured them. Fresh! Fell Sans (UnFresh) They're decent friends, although due to both of them being emotionless, they don't really care... Underfell! Ink Papyrus He hates him for abusing him constantly. However, after Papyrus apologized, they became quite good friends/brothers. Underfell! Ink Gaster Ink!Fell Gaster Is often busy in bigger matters, so he never sees Ink!Fell Sans. Trivia * He dislikes Spray painting. * He hates the word "Yo!" Since Fresh uses it too much. Category:Sans Category:Fell Category:Inktale Category:Male Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton